Suite Sunset
by The-bronze-dragon
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth are yet again trying to capture Pikachu.The twerps take an unexpected vacation and stay in a hotel, Jessie and James have to do the same to keep the mission going.Will they discover how each other feel? warning:very rocketshippy!
1. Chapter 1

**SUITE SUNSET**

**Chapter 1**

**by The-bronze-dragon**

The sun was setting off in the distance behind a low hill, casting a brilliant orange-pink glow upon a tall, lean man standing on an upper balcony leaning on the railings, the wind gently waving his long purple hair around his bare shoulders. He had intended to go to bed early tonight, so he'd lost his usual uniform and black t-shirt and had already changed into his pajama pants. He'd only lain in bed for a few minutes when he realized sleep would not come…so he'd decided to go and watch the sun set instead.

And here he was, soaking in the last few rays of sunlight before the fall of night, thinking about the past couple days' events…

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"Snap out of it, would ya?! I'm tryin' to explain something to you!"

"Oh, sorry…"

Jessie just looked at James with a skeptical look on her face. _I wonder why he's been so out of it lately? Probably just a lack of sleep, hell we've All had lack of sleep these past few days, since we've been so far behind the twerps we'd had to spend most of our nights only getting a few mere hours of sleep in order to catch up, but honestly do you see ME daydreaming? I think not…_

"Look it's hard enough for me to explain it to you once, let alone to have to repeat myself…Now, as I was saying…We've finally caught up with the twerps and that insidious little Pikachu and saw that they have entered the town up ahead. According to Meowth they have gotten a hotel room for the weekend apparently taking a short vacation. I say we should wait a couple of hours so that way they're sure to be settled in then we go and see if we can find out which room they're in, sneak in and steal that damn Pikachu!"

"But it's not even close ta bein' dawrk outside yet Jessie. Wouldn't it be betta if we wait 'til they're good an' asleep fwirst?" said Meowth.

"That would be good except for the fact that we're not sure when they'll be planning on going to sleep. We just need to wait 'til a little before dusk then go down there and poke around a bit. They don't necessarily have to be asleep when we _find _them, just asleep when we _go in_. Got it? We have to firstly find them, and then set our plan in motion."

Two hours and a nice nap later…

"Shhhh!" spat Jessie as James and Meowth followed her up the rusty ladder that led up to the roof of the building adjacent to the hotel that Ash and Co. was staying in.

They had found the hotel fairly easily, the rough part though would be to locate their exact position within its depths…So after they found a way to reach the top of the next building they quickly headed up. After getting their bearings straight Jessie and James whipped out a couple pairs of binoculars and started to search for the twerps' room.

A few minutes later James gave a sharp intake of breath and pointed to a corner-most window towards the back side of the building that faced the land-mark lake of the town they were in. Jessie and Meowth turned to see what he had indicated…it was indeed the twerps' room because the skinny red-headed girl was standing at the window looking out at the lake. But what had shocked James had now sunk into Jessie's and Mewoth's heads…Pikachu was not in his normal resting place on his owner's head, instead he was being held by the girl with nobody else around the window.

"Where's the retard in the hat? And how come _she's_ holding Pikachu?" asked James in a hushed whisper.

"No idea…But it does us no good to figure that anomaly out, because we can't get in unnoticed and steal the damn rodent if they're not asleep!" replied Jessie.

"So what do we do now? Just sit up here and wait 'em out?" retorted Meowth.

"Nah, we need to find a new building…" James thought out loud. And from registering the confused looks from his team mates he added "Uh…'cuz from this one we can only see the very corner of their window. So unless any of them are going to be sleeping against the glass we can't see what they're up to."

"Ahhh…gotcha. Let's see…there's another hotel building over there that we can use." Jessie pointed out. And indeed there was, it was caddy-cornered-next-to the hotel the twerps were staying in.

Team Rocket made their way to the hotel Jessie had pointed out. Once they made their way around the perimeter they found out that there was no way up to the roof. Defeated Jessie and James slumped against the side of the hotel staring at the window they had seen Pikachu in. Meowth on the other hand was surprisingly pissed off…he huffed and puffed and…paced in circles. Meanwhile the sun had started to set and dusk was setting upon them fast. Finally he burst out, "I GOT IT!" Jessie jumped a little and then glared at Meowth, whereas James let out a little yelp and held a shocked expression while staring at his friend. "_Well_?!" Jessie and James cried in unison when the cat didn't explain himself.

"Since we can't go _up_ we go _in_." he said simply. Now it was James' turn to look confused with Jessie. "We go inside dis hotel and find out what floor we can see the twerps' room from."

"And what do you propose we do then? It won't do us any good, cuz once we find it we won't know how long they will be awake, and we can't just sit there all night!" Jessie shot back.

"Uh…didn't tink of dat one…" said Meowth. While both Jessie and Meowth were contemplating on that thought James had the perfect idea, but he didn't want to bring it up in fear of what the other's reactions would be… However Jessie saw him and knew that he had something going on in his little head.

"James, what are you thinking about? You got a solution to this dilemma?"

"Huh?" said James, startled. "Um there is a way…" he said staring at his feet, then he looked up and saw a look on Jessie's face that clearly said that he should elaborate on that thought. "Umm…we could do as Meowth said and go up to find out where we can see them best from. But this hotel doesn't let people any further up than the lobby unless they're staying here-"

"Well then all we have ta do is get a room!" interrupted Meowth. But Jessie saw that this was not what was exactly on James' mind at the moment.

"We could… See the twerps are on the 7th floor, which would make it the 7th floor of this hotel…" James was finally starting to come out with it now, thought Jessie, but she noticed that something still plagued him… "You see…I've stayed here before, 6th floor actually, right underneath the room we'd need to be in to properly observe the twerps…I heard things…and well…"

"Well what, James?! Would you just explain so we can get up there?! It's getting darker by the minute and we'll look suspicious if we end up going in to get a room late at night!" said Jessie.

"Actually, it wouldn't look suspicious at all." And from seeing the (yet again) look of confusion, he said, "Because the corner room on the 7th floor is one of the Honeymoon Suites…"

A dull silence followed his last statement. "A-are you sure?" came Jessie's reply. James just nodded in response, not finding anything other than his shoelaces interesting to look at at the moment.

"Well its settled den!" shouted Meowth. Jessie and James just looked up at him as if they could not believe what he was about to say next. "We'll act like youse two are da newlyweds and we'll get that room that Jimmy mentioned! How hard could it be?"

"Meowth, this particular hotel doesn't allow pokemon to be released from their balls, nor pets…" mumbled James. Meowth just sweat-dropped.

"Well then it's up ta youse two! And I'll keep lookout around the twerps' hotel incase any of them leave, and I'll tail 'em!" said Meowth.

"Well alright if it's for the mission…" Jessie.

"And we absolutely have to…" James.

"All right we'll do it!" Jessie and James.


	2. Chapter 2

TR Story

**Chapter 2**

After Team Rocket decided that Jessie and James would be getting the Honeymoon Suite in the hotel to spy on the twerps in their own hotel room just across the way in the other building, they quickly proceeded with their disguises.

Jessie, James and Meowth went back to their make-shift campout to gather up their things and to get ready for probably the most uncomfortable mission they have yet to accomplish.

James went into his little tent and gathered everything up and packed it just so except for his disguise of course, which he quickly changed into. He'd lost his Rocket jacket, pants, boots and gloves but kept the black t-shirt on as he pulled on his favorite pair of worn-out jeans, a pair of black and white converse sneakers, took out his contacts and put on his black-framed glasses, and lastly combed his hair back into a low pony-tail on the nape of his neck. He thought that maybe it was a bit too much black, but then again he'd been wearing white pretty much everyday, and quite frankly he thought he needed a change. He crawled out of his tent, threw his bags aside and started to tear down his tent.

While James was tending to his tent, little did he know that Jessie had just stepped out of hers and was eyeing him very closely. She, having gathered all her belongings and also too changed into her disguise, which consisted of a single common cotton dress of baby-blue and white flip-flops. She had also changed her hair; it was now devoid of any hair products and was in a single very loose braid down the middle of her back. She finally shook her head to make herself stop staring at James so she could focus on getting her tent torn down as well.

Seeing as it was now dark and James had not had to function while wearing his glasses in a while, Jessie was already done with her tent and was waiting for him by the dying fire by the time he finished with his. Meanwhile Meowth had been waiting curled up by the fire patiently waiting for them.

As soon as James had finished and set down the bag that his tent was in and stood up properly, Jessie stood up as well, "Good you're finished, now we need to get going."

"Right…" was all he could get out because he had just now gotten a good look at how Jessie had disguised herself, and he was in utter shock. He'd only ever seen her hair down from its usual 'do' once (and it was a loooong time ago at that…), and for that matter he'd never seen her in a dress either. The simplicity of it all just made her seem all the more beautiful in his eyes.

Jessie, on the other hand, had seen the just of his disguise earlier, but now she could see him properly in what was left of the light. _God, he looks so damn hot like that…I wonder why I've never noticed how muscular he was 'til now, seeing as his tight t-shirt is always hidden by that stupid jacket…_

Meowth's voice took over now and shook them to their senses, "Come on youse two…" They were on a mission here after all…but they still couldn't keep sneaking glances at each other while they were walking back into town, for they've only seen each other in their Rocket uniforms and various other disguises. But for some reason they both felt like being closer to their own wardrobe and dressing habits for this disguise, probably because it would be easier to keep it up for a while if they had to.

Finally they reached the hotel they would need to stay in. Meowth had informed them that he'd already found a nice cardboard box situated to where he could see the entrance to the twerps' hotel and both that window and the one to Jessie and James' room so he could keep an eye on things. He'd already moved his pokemon-sized sleeping bag into it and was all set. He'd also said that he'd set up the walkie-talkies so they could keep in touch, and he'd also said, "Remember youse two's supposed ta be newlyweds, so act like it would ya! At least 'til youse gets up ta dat room, then ya go back ta naggin' an' such. Got it?!"

In turn Jessie just bent over and said "Good night Meowth…" in a sweet voice that was not like Jessie at all, but then whipped out her fan and whacked him with it in a very Jessie-like manner. With that Jessie took hold of the crook of James' arm and they both went towards the entrance to the hotel each carrying a backpack, a tied-up sleeping bag, and their tent bags.

At the front desk there was a woman in her mid 30s with black hair. "Well, Good evening! How are y'all doin' tonight?"

"Just fine thank you." James piped up in an accented very deep very masculine voice that almost threw Jessie off-guard.

"And what can I do for you tonight m'dears?" asked the woman in a very pleasant voice looking up and smiling at them.

"Well, you see ma'am it's our honeymoon and we've been sight-seein' all over town and through the country-side, and well, we're all plum tuckered out, and I head from an old friend of mine that there's such a lovely room y'all have here up on the 7th, and he swears by it that it has the most wonderful view of the sunset, I know we're by far way too late in the day to rectify that one, but I was wonderin' that by chance you'd have that room available through sunset tomorrow evenin'?" James chatted on like it was nothing that talking with this new accent was an every day thing; meanwhile Jessie was too shocked/stunned/amazed by this to add to the tale, so she just stood there with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Let me see now here hon… I say, was your friend talkin' 'bout the one with the balcony that overlooks the lake now?" asked the lady while she was typing something into her monitor.

James stood there and thought a moment, scratching his chin. "I do believe so ma'am."

"Good, good. Ah…yes that room is available until the sunset after tomorrow's." said the lady looking up once again.

"I'd be much obliged ma'am" said James inclining his head toward her.

"Alrighty… lets see here then hon…name?"

As James supplied the lady at the desk with the required amount of information needed for the room (using fake identities of course) and paid with cash while Jessie stood rooted to the ground. She could not believe that they had actually gotten in the exact room that they had wanted, but more so she could not believe that it was _James_ of all people who pulled it off so expertly…she was just utterly amazed that he had it in him.

She was shook out of her reverie when a strong hand and forearm was wrapped around her shoulders and she blushed immediately. Shocked, but still in disguise so therefore she didn't show it outwardly, she craned her neck to see who it was to find James looking at her out of the corner of his eye and then he _winked_ at her. Winked, what the hell?! Wait still in disguise…guess that only means that we've succeeded so far…

With James' arm still around Jessie, they were led up and into their room by a bell hop. He was to show them around apparently… When they stepped inside, Jessie and James both just sweat-dropped. Not only was the room lovely, yes, but there was every shade of red and pink known to man all over this room. From the blood-red carpet to fiery-red curtains to pink and red satin sheets and pillows on the bed. The bell hop showed them around the luxurious room, first was the sitting room (in which the outside door led into) equipped with a poofy loveseat and a TV and straight across was the French doors that led to the balcony, to the far left was a large glass-looking wall that apparently held the large private bath (at least as private as one can get in a honeymoon suite…), that glass wall didn't stretch the length of the room however and in that space next to the bathroom was the hot tub (here the bell hop showed them how to operate it), and lastly to the right of the sitting room was the open bedroom with a large queen-sized bed. Tour complete, the bell hop left them in the silence together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James was so shocked to find such a lurid room that he didn't realize that he still had his arm around Jessie. When he finally did notice he quickly removed it and apologized. Jessie however was lost in thought and didn't notice the weight of James' arm leave nor his apology.

Yawning and stretching, James deposited his belongings on the loveseat and said, "I think I'm gonna take a shower and hit the hay."

"Huh? Oh, um, lemme change into my pajamas first" said Jessie finally snapping out of it.

"Alright, just let me know when you're finished. I'll check out on the balcony…" said James heading for the double French-doors. He opened them all the way and walked out into the cool night air.

Jessie watched him go then dropped her stuff next to James' and gathered what she needed to get ready for bed and headed for the bathroom.

James had gone out for two reasons, one to check on the twerps and two to get some air. It might not have seemed so, but talking to that lady at the font desk was a bit nerve wrecking, sure he'd done several different roles in missions past, but this one seemed harder to pull off for some reason. He reckoned it was his nerves…sure Jessie was going along with the disguise…but, oh, what he wouldn't give for it to have been real instead of 'just another mission'. He sighed, _Oh well…I can dream can't I?_ Just then the wind started to pick up and brought with it an unforeseen coldness. James turned to go back inside when he remembered reason number one of why he was out here… He looked in the direction of the twerps' room…lights on, nobody home…must've gone out to a movie or to eat, I suppose. With that he turned and walked back inside shut and locked the doors and closed the curtains.

James walked over to his bag to get out a clean set of boxers and his pajama pants and sat down on the edge of the loveseat in-front of all their stuff to take off his Cons. He then leaned back and caught movement to his right; he turned his head and saw that the bathroom glass-looking walls were actually made of those little square glass cinder-blocks, and nothing more, so he found out that he could see shadows of what was inside. But it was what was beyond the blurry glass that caught his attention…Jessie. She was in the middle of changing…James blushed as she removed her dress over her head and her bra as well, then she had put on a large t-shirt (by the looks of it, it was about 3 sizes too big), and a pair of shorts. She then undid her braid and was brushing it out when he heard her say loudly to him, "You checked on the twerps yet?"

James nearly jumped out of his seat, he'd been so entranced by her that her voice made him fluster. "James?" … "Uh, yeah, but no one's home…must've gone out to eat or to a movie or something." James shouted back leaning back against their stuff once again trying to relax by closing his eyes.

"That's weird…it's getting pretty late…" said Jessie. James started yet again for she had apparently come out of the bathroom and hearing her voice within close proximity again threw him off guard. "You okay? You seem kinda tense?" inquired Jessie having witnessed James nearly jump out of his skin.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine…I just need to, er, take a shower to relax some."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm done now so it's all yours."

"Thanks."

James gathered his clothing articles once more and headed off towards the bathroom. Once he shut the door and set his clothes on the counter and turned on the hot water full force. He then began to undress; first socks, then shirt, then pants, then boxers, lastly he undid the pony-tail in his hair, shook it lose and removed his glasses before stepping into the scalding water. Once under the extreme heat he started to relax almost immediately.

_Why? Oh, why me? I'm here solely as a 'teammate' to the most beautiful woman alive and she just has to have pajamas like that! And her hair, God do I love it, I think that this is like only the second or third time I've seen it down, not a privilege she shows everyone I'm sure. Man, I have to at least stop thinking like this while we're up here or it's gonna get me into trouble… But I've always had feelings for her… I've had to keep them hidden because I don't know how she'll react if I were to ever tell her the truth… But I have to keep my head clear while we're here; we are on a mission here after all… _ He then started to shampoo his hair and continue to wash the rest of himself so he could actually possibly get some sleep tonight.

Jessie in the meantime had gone into the bedroom and had succeeded in throwing all the extra pillows from the bed against the wall and pulled down the covers to get it ready to sleep in. She then went to her bag to get her notebook when she had seen James in the bathroom. She tried to ignore his shadowy silhouette and turned and walked back into the bedroom, laid down and began to write/draw/whatever she felt like in her notebook when she noticed that she could easily see the bathroom from her current position (seeing as the bedroom was open to the whole room and the bathroom wall faced it). … James had just finished shedding his clothing and was now in the hot steamy shower wetting his hair.

_God, why does he torment me so? He looks so damn good…hell, look at me, I'm even admiring his silhouette now…though, what I wouldn't give to actually see him instead of the shadowy figure beyond the glass…sigh I know I've always had feelings for him but these are entirely different…guess I just never really paid attention to his body form before seeing as we pretty much grew up together. I've always wanted to tell him how I feel, it just seems harder now…that and I'm not sure how he'll react, he might hate me forever or he might be so terrified of me he'll leave because I don't think he feels the same… No matter, I gotta stop thinking about him for now; we are on a mission after all. However…_

Just then James climbed out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels and began to dry his hair. He tied it around his slender waist when he had finished with his hair and walked over to the counter looking for something, and realizing the something was not there he came out of the bathroom and headed for his bag. Jessie nearly had a heart attack; she'd been staring at him so intently that she forgot to look away and when he came out of the bathroom, she could have sworn that he'd've seen her looking. But he didn't seem to notice…_That's weird._ Eh, it was only a hair brush he'd forgotten, Jessie watched him go back into the bathroom, entranced. She was lost in the sight of his wet muscular body with very little of it covered by a small white towel; and without realizing it she'd begun to draw just that, James in his small white towel, facing her, slick with the hot water from the shower, and his hair wet and string-y sticking to his face and shoulders…

James felt so stupid for leaving his brush behind…_Oh well; at least I didn't trip or do something stupid during that little venture without my glasses… I wonder what Jess is up to…probably asleep already… _ He finished brushing all the tangles out of his hair and decided to use the hotel's hair dryer a bit since he was going straight to bed and didn't want to wake up with his hair sticking in every direction. Since his hair was so thick, he only got it half-way dry before he got annoyed and gave up. He then slipped the towel off his waist and put on his boxers and his pajama pants; no shirt cuz quite frankly he didn't like to sleep with a shirt on unless it was down-right freezing. He then hung up his towel and headed out of the bathroom towards the general direction of the bedroom.

Jessie saw James hanging up the towel and starting to come (stumble?) her way so she hurriedly turned the page in her notebook to keep him from seeing her drawing. James walked through the sitting room feeling for the loveseat on his way because he couldn't see properly. It wasn't until he was about four feet from the bed before he noticed Jessie lying on her stomach with something in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were in here…"

"It _is_ the only bed James."

"Oh, yeah… guess I'll just sleep on the loveseat…" said James looking in what he thought was the general direction of said loveseat but actually missing by about 20 degrees.

Confused by James' lack of bearings Jessie stopped him before he stumbled yet again into the sitting room, "James, this is a honeymoon suite. What if someone comes in and sees you on the loveseat?"

"Meaning?..."

"Meaning that normal newlyweds sleep in the same bed, stupid, and it would seem a bit odd if you were on the couch and I was in here."

"So you're saying we share the bed?"

"Yeah…just keep to yourself tho…I don't like people touching me in my sleep."

"Oh… okay then. Which side do you want?"

Shocked by the sudden politeness Jessie replied, "I-I'll take the left…that okay?"

"Fine by me, I sleep on my back so it doesn't really matter to me…"

And with that he made his way to the right side of the bed and crawled under the covers, sprawled out onto his back and stretched his arms up and tucked his hands under his head. Meanwhile Jessie put her notebook away on the bedside cabinet, turned out the lights and crawled under the covers herself on the left and curled up facing the edge of the bed, "Good night James."

"G'Night Jess."


	4. Chapter 4

TR Story

**Chapter 4**

James found that even though he was wiped out for the day and needed to sleep, he couldn't, he'd been laying there for almost an hour now. Here he was sharing a bed with Jessie like it was something they did all the time. It was even her idea, and though it made perfect sense, he couldn't help but think that maybe she'd said so to get him in his current situation on purpose. So there he lay, with his hands propping up his head and the covers pulled up to his stomach, seemingly relaxed with his eyes closed, but in fact he was still wide awake with his mind racing.

Jessie had become accustomed to James' soft snoring most nights during their campouts (seeing as it was only tent walls separating the noise) but while she lay there, not even remotely sleepy anymore, she couldn't help but notice that James obviously wasn't asleep because he was oddly quiet. She turned over onto her other side to get more comfortable and saw James laying there next to her with his bare chest showing and even in the almost-darkness she could see his face and he _did_ look like he was resting, but something in the look (and the lack of snoring) told her that he was not asleep after all.

"James?" Jessie whispered.

"Hmm?" James replied, with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nah, just tryin' to clear my head before I get to sleep…"

"Oh…sorry."

"What is it Jess?"

"Umm…I was just thinking about earlier today, that's all."

"What about earlier today?" asked James turning onto his side to face Jessie and propping his head on his palm.

"Uh, the way you got us this room…I was stunned, I didn't think you had it in you!" answered Jessie, also propping herself on her arm.

"Oh, that. Let's just say that I pick up a few things when I was little…" James said smiling, he thought back to when Jezebel's horrible voice filled his every waking moment as a child…that is until he ran away after he told her off using her own accent right back at her to throw her off…oh, what a lovely day that was.

"Well it was still amazing. And you should drop your voice like that more often."

"Why?"

"Because you sound much more mature when you do."

James just laughed. "Apparently the lady at the desk wasn't the only one that liked my act!" he teased.

"Yeah, well…" it was then that Jessie noticed that James had been squinting his eyes slightly at her, _it's not _that_ dark in here…_ "…and why are you squinting at me, it ain't that dark."

"Oh, um, I thought you knew…"

"Knew what? That you like squinting at people?"

James just laughed again, so much so that he had flung himself back onto his back and finally replied after seeing Jessie's overly-confused, and slightly annoyed face, "I'm practically blind! I have to either have my glasses on or my contacts in," he said pointing at his face. Finally his laughter calmed down a bit to where he could talk again, since Jessie hadn't said anything yet, "surely you saw me stumbling about and making a ruckus earlier after I got out of the shower?"

"Yeah…I thought you were just dizzy or disoriented or something."

"Nope, I just left my glasses in the bathroom cuz they were too foggy to see out of anyway. What you saw was me at my best without my glasses, normally I trip and fall over things" said James laughing some more still and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, well I feel stupid now…"

"Eh, don't worry about it. I thought you knew so I didn't worry about it making me look odd…" James sat up again to look at Jessie, "guess I must've looked goofy to you then eh?"

"Well it does answer a few questions…and yes you look goofy."

"Hey I didn't mean now!" James retorted, but became flustered when Jessie started to laugh.

While she was laughing at James, Jessie was inwardly thinking; _He looks FAR from goofy right now…_ But James' "Hey!" snapped her back and her laughter died down.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding…" said Jessie still in fits of giggles.

"Yea, yea, a likely story...'kidding' my foot. According to your definition of 'perfection' I'm probably as far from it as I could get, so yea, that would probably make me goofy looking…" Jessie finally quit laughing all together and was going to tell him that he _was_ her definition of 'perfection'…but that would probably make him uncomfortable, so in the end she managed to open her mouth to say something, thought about it, and then closed it again. James saw Jessie's reaction tho and didn't know what to make of it so he laid himself back onto his back again and said, "Ahh…don't worry about it, I never really cared what people thought of me anyways…" But deep inside, James had hoped that he would be wrong, that Jessie would correct him, and maybe thought that he wasn't _goofy looking_ after all.

"That's where you're wrong James…" internally James was surprised and was wide-eyed waiting in shock for her answer. As Jessie lay down onto her back as well she stared at the ceiling and continued, "…you care, you always have, and you just refused your own reasoning and pretended not to anymore. It may not seem like it to you but people _do_ take interest in you… Girls and boys alike are always trying to sneak in peaks of you when you're not paying any attention and trying to get _you_ to notice them."

James was in utter disbelief, did _Jessie_ just say that to him? How did she know how his mind works? _I've never noticed anybody trying to look at me…why would they want to anyway…I mean, I know I'm not that bad looking, but I always thought other people didn't like me at all…guess my mind has been in other places to keep me from noticing…_ It was then that it hit him, he wasn't trying to get _any_body to notice him…he was trying to get _Jessie_ to notice him all these years…that's why he didn't care what anybody else thought of him, he was only concerned about how Jessie saw him. Suddenly he looked over at Jessie's face…she looked…_embarrassed?_ Her face had a light heat to it and her eyes were glazed over and she was deliberately looking at the ceiling and no where else. Maybe she opened up to him more than she expected herself to…?

But before James could give it another thought he said what had just been on his mind looking back up at the ceiling… "I guess I never noticed before because my mind was only concerned with how you saw me…it just seemed that nobody else's opinion mattered…" Jessie couldn't believe her ears…did _James_ just tell her that only _her _opinion mattered to him? Now she _had _to be dreaming…but didn't she just finish telling him that he looked goofy? No! I have to tell him the truth or he'll be crushed, but how do I tell him without revealing my true feelings for him?

"James?" asked Jessie rolling back onto her side and propping up her head again.

"Yeah?" James answered mimicking her move.

"I'm sorry about my comment earlier…you're far from goofy looking."

"It's okay…wait. So you don't think I'm goofy looking?"

"Nope."

James sighed, "Thanks Jess."

He was contemplating on hugging her to go with his thanks when his decision was made for him suddenly…

From outside there came a horrendously loud thunder clap that shook their room. Jessie let out a scared little shriek, and before James even registered her cry he looked down to realize that Jessie had buried her face in his chest as the rain began to slash at the windows and the thunder began to boom on. _What the…?_

"Jess?" James asked with concern for his partner in his voice.

All he got in response was Jessie's voice muffled in his skin, which was very tickle-y.

Suppressing his laughter (for this was obviously no laughing matter…) James asked Jessie to repeat herself once he gently pulled her face back a little bit so he could hear her properly.

"I said I'm sorry…" said Jessie sounding weak and defeated. But before James could respond there was another loud clap of thunder and Jessie buried her face even further (if that was possible) into James' chest and was squeezing his mid-drift with such force he had to believe that Jessie was actually genuinely _terrified._

James responded almost immediately by holding her with one arm holding her back tight to stop her from trembling and his other hand on the back of her head. Gently petting the back of her head, which was tucked under his chin, and whispering softly, "Shhhh. It's okay, I've got you, you're safe…"

After what seemed like half an hour of James holding on to her, Jessie seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and was beginning to get sleepy. The rain was gently falling down now and there was nothing more to be afraid of anymore.

"Thank you James…"said Jessie sleepily and seemed to snuggle into his chest and fall to sleep almost instantly.

"I'm always here when you need me Jess, and I always will be" and with that James kissed the top of her head, pulled up the covers around the both of them, wrapped his arms around her once more, and fell asleep.


End file.
